


Mask

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [89]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hitachiincest, Light Angst, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru are good at putting on a show for their guests, but their relationship is actually nothing like that.





	Mask

In public, especially at the Host Club, he and Hikaru put on a show for the people around them; it’s like they wear costumes and masks, acting unnatural as they play up the incestuous homoeroticism in their relationship – but their guests never seem to notice it is an act, and they adore it.

But when they are alone, the masks can come off. Only they know that their love is more than their public masks (but nothing like their performances at the club), and their secret love is raw and real – and unlike when they act in public, Kaoru never gets tired of it.


End file.
